This invention relates to a pocket tool wherein a flat blade structure is slidably disposed in a hollow casing for movement between a storage position contained entirely within the casing and two different operating positions extended partly out of the casing. Devices incorporating my invention are somewhat similar to devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 336,112 to Holdsworth or U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,672 to Dodson.